Sweat Tea
by ReginaMyQueen
Summary: The only thing I could see happening during 5x11. There's a heat wave, and Maura's house is the only one with air conditioning. The rating is likely to change as the story progresses :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me and I am not making a profit, I just like to play :)

* * *

The heat wave in Boston seemed to be affecting everyone in the city, or at least anyone whose lives were being interfered with when the power was down. This included Boston PD's air conditioning. Dr Maura Isles however, was still able to enjoy the cool air the morgue and lab were required to have for preservation purposes. With these small areas being the only tolerable work spaces in the building this meant that Maura was seeing a lot more of Detective Jane Rizzoli than she would have on usual cases and that was something she wasn't going to complain about.

Jane had spent her medical leave at Maura's house, and after having her best friend around all the time she was starting to miss her more than she would have liked to admit. So, while on the way to the crime scene, _with the heat affecting her brain and not allowing her to think straight_, Jane inquisitively asked Maura about her central air in hopes of getting an invitation to spend the night in the arctic like comfort that she knew the Isles mansion could provide for her. However, the Doctor's more personal response of "I sleep in the nude" which Jane is sure was followed by some sort of googlemouth explanation of why this fought off the heat, but the thought of the woman who so often shares a bed with her sleeping naked stopped all trains of thought other than _"how do I also get into that bed"_

As Jane seemed to zone out during the explanation about why sleeping naked is more comfortable and helps in your body's regulation of cortisol Maura realized they had been at the crime scene for 2 full minutes and Jane hadn't asked a single question about the body. As Maura tried to grab the detectives focus she thought she noticed a slight flush of Jane's chest and face_, but that could also have been attributed to the heat. _the doctor quickly reminded herself before she had the chance to overanalyze and make something out of a situation that didn't exist, and as Jane no longer seemed interested in spending the night, Maura went on with the examination as she normally would have.

Back in the morgue while Maura was processing the information on the body that was looking much more like a suicide than a homicide, she noticed the lovely dark haired _– wait lovely dark haired?_ – she noticed the detective walk down, presumably for the air conditioning offered seeing as Maura had texted her that there was unlikely a case here 20 minutes ago, though there seemed to be some tension in the room when Jane entered. Maura was good at reading people, she'd been able to pick up on slight anatomical changed in a person for quite some time now, and with Jane it was always much easier to read her emotions. The doctor figured it would be best to continue doing as she was until Jane just comes forward and says whatever it is she's been holding back. So the two of them, well three if you count the lifeless body Maura was working on, just stayed in the cool air of the morgue in silence. Until Jane had finally sorted her wording out in her head and was once again able to face the topic that could leave her with more thoughts of a naked Maura in bed.

"So, I mean, you have central air in your house-"

"- yes, Jane but I already told you I jus- "

"- sleep naked I know. But how about, I'll come over, and you turn on the air and I'll be able to actually get some sleep in this heat wave?" Jane finally got her question from her brain to her mouth without getting flustered but the beautiful woman she was asking to share a bed with- _wait what? Where did that come from? Jane she's just your friend, your very beautiful friend, but just a friend so stop yourself from thinking about her that way._ Realizing she'd gotten so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't even hear Maura agree to this plan and once again a slight blush worked its way up her neck and into her face. _Come on Jane think fast. _

"and I'll bring you over some pajamas aha" _What, what was that? Jane you need to get a better hold of yourself woman, you cannot let Maura fluster you like this, behave yourself, and stop acting like a dork around her._

Maura thought the comment seemed forced and made things slightly uncomfortable but she laughed it off with Jane anyway. She was finding herself becoming very attached to the detective lately and couldn't let some slightly odd behaviour get in the way of their friendship _–Maura you need to keep your feelings under control, stop thinking of Jane in a way that best friends wouldn't think about each other. Stop focussing on the muscles in her arms when she leans forward on the autopsy table, or the way her shirts stretch over her cleav- STOP. Stop these thoughts, you're a big girl, you can handle yourself now get back to work. _But it was late enough to the end of the day, and there wasn't really a whole lot left to do around the office now that she had packed things away. So Maura shot a text to Jane and asked if she wanted to go to the Robber for drinks before heading home. Jane had responded before Maura had even put her phone back on her desk saying that she would be done in 5 minutes and then they could head over together.

While at The Dirty Robber, the girls were able to get some cold drinks and finally relax. After the first round of drinks for both of them Angela walked into the bar looking like she had somewhere to be, with another one of these sweat teas that she had been trying to get the girls to try all week, and that without her or Jane's knowledge, Maura had been able to get a sample into the lab where the tests showed the tea to contain a fairly potent aphrodisiac. As the Doctor explained this, Mrs. Rizzoli seemed completely okay with her side effect (much to Jane's embarrassment) and sauntered out the door with a guy on her arm leaving a cup of the tea at the bar with the girls.

Maura's curiosity got the best of her as she finished her second glass of wine and took a long drink of the tea _just because she didn't get to try it, not because it was a powerful aphrodisiac and Jane was coming to her house afterwards._ Jane however could not be persuaded to try the drink as she was now nursing her third beer and completely content with the satisfying ice temperature of her drink. After one more drink for both of them, they decided it would be best to take a cab back to the AC of Maura's house.

Maura Isles had always been the poised person her mother brought her up to be and had learned to live a life without showing any emotions or outward displays of how one is feeling inside. Now, and she's not sure if it's the sexy tea, the three glasses of wine she's already had, the fourth one in her hand that Jane had so graciously poured her, or the hottest woman in the world being in her living room; but Maura was starting to feel herself losing a little bit of that control that she had worked so hard for all of her life.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?"

Jane's question pulled her out of her thoughts unravelling inside her head and with a quick nod of her head, Maura walked over to the couch and told Jane it was her turn to pick the movie. Maura knew there was no point in her picking out a movie Jane wouldn't like because she was going to have a hard time focussing on anything but the small distance between them. Jane turned around slightly surprised that Maura was still in her works clothes but didn't want to mention anything to the blonde about undressing – _even though now she's still thinking about how perfect that body would look while Maura runs her fingers over it and peels away each article of clothing. _Well since not bringing it up didn't help, and Jane desperately wanted to put her sweats on she told Maura that before the movie she was going to go change. And that's when Maura realized she should probably get out of her dress and into something more comfy as well. So, while the two were off in separate areas of the house thinking about what the other was doing at the moment and wondering how they were going to keep their hands off of each other, Maura came up with a plan. Now this plan could go horribly wrong depending on how the evening were to play out but Maura had enough alcohol in her system and she was sure that tea was doing something to make her want to have her body pulled flush against her friends, that she figured it was worth a shot and after turning off the central air she cut the wires to the control panel.

During the movie, which Maura wasn't even sure she knew what it was, she could feel the house temperature slowly starting to rise, not enough to be uncomfortable, but enough that by the time they were ready to go to sleep it would be.

Over the years of being best friends, Jane has noticed that it has become increasingly harder to be near Maura Isles and not be touching her. So as the movie progressed, Jane found herself shifting in place, subtly moving closer to where Maura had been sitting on the couch. When Maura suddenly pulled her feet up beside her on the couch and was now leaning towards the detective. Jane figured she might as well take this opportunity while she had it and was able to get her arm wrapped around Maura allowing her to snuggle into Jane's chest and feel strong hands rest on her waist.

At this point neither of them were paying a lot of attention to what was going on on the TV in front of them, they were both too caught up in the slow movements of the other that were so new but felt so natural. Jane was drawing small circles on the fabric of Maura's shirt, every so often running her finger under the hem and feeling the skin on skin contact she was learning she craved. Maura had nestled her head on Jane's chest, just under her neck and had one hand rested on Jane's thigh, and since she was sure Jane was watching much more of the movie than she was, she would try to slowly and unnoticeably slide her hand up just a little higher along the inseam of her shorts.

As the movie ended and the screen went black, it startled both of the girls out of the peaceful state of being absorbed in one another and forced them back into what was really happening. Maura knew her eyes were filled with lust, she had felt her heart quicken and her stomach gave the feelings of hormone induced butterflies. Jane on the other hand was a little less equipped to handle these feelings and awkwardly pulled away, fake yawned and said that they should probably go to bed.

Now that all of these feelings had been stirred up, Maura just had to hope that the rest of her plan wouldn't fall through on her.

* * *

if there's interest it is to be continued

p.s. I don't know if I want Maura's plan to work out in her favour or not, so reviews with what you guys would like to see happen would be nice :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Some guest reviewers told me to change the title to say Sweet Tea, as opposed to Sweat Tea. However, in the show (and therefore the prompt of this) there is a sweat tea that Angela tries to get the girls to drink, it is a specific tea, and that is the name of it. **

**Also, thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows, you're all lovely. Sorry it took so long to update, I'm hopefully going to update again this week 3 **

* * *

Both women cleaned up their glasses, and shut down the TV for the evening as they walked their way up the stairs in silence, both wrapped up in their thoughts about what had just happened between them on the couch. Though neither of them had talked about it Jane was really hoping that if she followed the medical examiner into her bedroom Maura wouldn't think anything of it and allow her to share the bed as opposed to the guest room she slept in every so often. While walking up the stairs on the way into Maura's room Jane noticed that it was getting much warmer in the house than the AC should be keeping it at, but didn't say anything knowing that the thermostat would be passed in the hall and she could see where Maura had set it when they walked by.

Maura however, was hoping that Jane would assume she was allowed to sleep with her tonight and that their closeness on the couch wouldn't scare her away and make her feel uncomfortable. It was during these thoughts that Maura remembered that the thermostat, that she had disconnected earlier, was positioned in between the guest room and the master bedroom, meaning if Jane was paying enough attention she would notice that it was no longer turned on. As Maura thought about this she forced herself not to outwardly panic and just hope for the best.

As they entered Maura's room, Maura was silently applauding seeing as Jane didn't say anything, and therefore must not have seen the lack of activity from the AC; while Jane was over thinking why Maura could have turned the air off. Jane thought back through everything that had happened today, Maura telling her that when it was too hot it was cooler to sleep naked, her mother's sweat tea that Maura drank at the Robber after talking about how it was an aphrodisiac, the way Maura was leaning into her on the couch and running her hand up her thigh, and then turning off the air..all of these things had to mean something but the only thing that Jane could think of was that maybe Maura wanted more from their friendship too. With this thought in mind Jane started to scheme a plan to make Maura a little nervous, if she wanted to play games then Jane would play too.

As Jane was planning in her head Maura had gone into the ensuite to get herself ready for bed. After washing off the day's makeup and brushing her teeth, she put on a red silk teddy that was more like lingerie than any pair of pajamas. _Alright Maur, you can do this, so far everything has gone according to plan…_While pumping herself up in the mirror Maura remembered the feeling of Jane's fingertips against the skin over her hips during the movie and knew she had to get back in that room to try to let Jane know how she feels.

Maura sauntered back into the room to see that Jane had on boxer shorts and her old BPD shirt and smiled to herself thinking about how she wears that shirt some nights when Jane isn't there just because it smells like her, _wow that's a little creepy Maura, maybe keep that to yourself. _Jane however, was completely taken aback by what the doctor had walked into the room wearing.

_Oh, this is game on.  
_"Uhh, Maura…what is, what is that you're wearing?"

Maura smirked to herself at the way Jane stumbled over her words, "Well. Jane earlier it seemed like you wouldn't appreciate my sleeping nude as I do on warm nights, so I thought I'd put on some pajamas but I didn't want to be too warm" Maura smiled as she replied as innocently as she could.

Jane could not stop looking at her friend, her eyes followed her body slowly down and back up, at this point she didn't even think about the fact that Maura was watching her smiling as she checked her out. As Maura cleared her throat to get Jane's attention once again on her face and snap her out of whatever she was thinking, Maura said "maybe it's time we go to bed?" with that Jane realized Maura had pulled down the comforter on her side of the bed and they had just been standing there in silence for quite some time as she was raking her eyes up and down Maura's body thinking about what she would feel like underneath her. Jane blushed when she noticed Maura had caught her staring and just started to climb into the bed, at this point she was so turned on that she wasn't sure she could trust her voice to not give her away. _Damn, Jane this might actually be harder than you thought, Maura doesn't seem to be backing down and you can't get your mind out of the gutter long enough to say anything back to her._

Maura however was thrilled that things were going exactly the way she wanted them to, but now that they were both in the bed together the silence that was once so comfortable and normal started to feel tense and Maura wasn't sure how to get that back under control without pushing Jane too far. After they both had laid there for about ten minutes, but had felt like hours to both of them in their stressed silence, Jane decided she needed to man up. _This is clearly something Maura wants, or she wouldn't be throwing out all of these signals. Come on Rizzoli time to get it together. _

"Hey Maur…"

"Yes, Jane?" Maura was unsure as to where this was going, but it seemed almost anything was better than where they were right now.

"I know you turned the AC on for me but…"

Maura froze as Jane paused in her statement, _oh my god, she knows I didn't actually turn it on, she's known this whole time, and I've just been making the biggest fool of myself_

"…but, I mean, it's still kind of hot in here, and I have more clothes on then you so you might not think it's all that hot, but would you mind if I took my shirt off and just slept in my sports bra?" Jane spoke in one breath too nervous to slow down her words.

Maura let out the breath she had been holding since Jane had started talking about the air. Although her mind didn't quite know where Jane was headed, if anywhere _Jeeze Maura this could be totally innocent, she could legitimately be warm, you did turn off the air conditioning remember. _

At that point Maura remembered that Jane had in fact asked her a question and she was supposed to respond.

"Oh, um, of course Jane, I don't know why that would be a problem"

At this point Jane let out the breath she had been holding, wondering why it had taken Maura so long to respond if she didn't have a problem with it. But she sat up and peeled her shirt off; she could feel Maura's eyes on her as she moved. This time Jane knew that it was her turn to get her friend flustered.

As innocently as she could she looked at Maura, who's eyes were still focused on her abdomen, and said "Doctor Isles, is there something wrong with me? You can't seem to pull your eyes away"

Maura flushed as she got caught and all of her thoughts stumbled through her mind "Not at all Jane, you have an exquisite body, nothing wrong at all"

Jane was surprised at Maura's straightforwardness even though she knew her best friend couldn't lie, she didn't think there would be such an implication with the truth. They both seemed to be at a standstill with the conversation after Jane had said thank you for the compliment. Neither one of the girls were tired, Maura didn't quite know what to say after opening herself up a little and Jane knew she had to do something if she wanted this night to go anywhere, but she didn't know how t progress things with Maura.


End file.
